Republic Commando IM
by Darth Sparten
Summary: A bunch of characters from the Commando books IMing eachother was, at first, the result it being 5:00 in the morning on a school day, and already having my 2nd cup of hot coco. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Me + boredom + near the end of Order 66 = this IM fic**

**Also, please tell me if you have any ideas, or have spotted any spelling errors**

**Enjoy!**

_Kal Skirata – Triblade_

_Mereel – LadiesMan_

_Ordo – ItsAKama_

_Fi – ImNotDead_

_Niner – OmegaLeader_

_Atin – MostStubbornCommandoEver_

_Darman – iCommando_

_Corr – YouCantTouchThis_

_Scorch – TimeBomb_

_Fixer – _

_Sev – DoItAndYouDie_

_Boss – DeltaLeader_

_Walon Vau – IloveMird_

_Etain - IUsedTheForce_

_ItsAKama has signed on_

_iCommando has signed on_

_LadiesMan has signed on_

iCommando: Hey, whats up?

LadiesMan: not much

ItsAKama: eh……Mereel, your LadiesMan, aren't you

LadiesMan: yup

iCommando: xD

LadiesMan: ItsAKama has to be Ordo

ItsAKama: yeah, ner vod, its me

LadiesMan: but then whose iCommando

iCommando: Darman

LadiesMan: Oh, su'cuy Darman

ItsAKama: Darman, do you know where Fi is?

iCommando: not a clue

_ImNotDead has signed on_

ImNotDead: hey, anyone home?

LadiesMan: xD

ItsAKama: oh for the love of…….

iCommando: Fi or Etain…..

ImNotDead: Fi

ItsAKama: you're a dead man

_ItsAKama has signed off_

_ImNotDead has signed off_

iCommando: do I want to know?

LadiesMan: probably not

_TimeBomb has signed on_

LadiesMan: Scorch, aren't you on a mission?

TimeBomb: we're on our way back, and im bored as can be

iCommando: now that's just asking for trouble

LadiesMan: yeah, so dont do anything stupid

TimeBomb: ……………….what counts as stupid, exactly?

LadiesMan: oh, fierfek…..Don't move!

_LadiesMan has signed off_

TimeBomb: I'll try, but no promises

_TimeBomb has signed off_

_Triblade has signed on_

Triblade: hey, adi'ka, how you been?

iCommando: good, you Kal'buir?

Triblade: as good as a man my age can get

iCommando: great Kal'buir, oh, sorry Buir, i gotta head out for my next mission

Triblade: its okay, Dar'ika, go

_iCommando has signed off_

_Triblade has signed off_

( Two hours later )

_YouCantTouchThis has signed on_

_DoItAndYouDie has signed on_

DoItAndYouDie: knock knock di'kut

YouCantTouchThis: Sev?

DoItAndYouDie: mhm……you one of the Nulls?

YouCantTouchThis: na, its Corr

DoItAndYouDie: ah. Do you know where any of the others are?

YouCantTouchThis: Atin is sleeping, Fi is running from Ordo for shrinking his kama in the wash, Niner is taking inventory, but aside from all that, I have no idea. Why, what'd you need to know?

DoItAndYouDie: oh, no reason.

_DoItAndYouDie has signed off_

YouCantTouchThis: this should be good

_YouCantTouchThis has signed off_

**I love any comments, messages, ideas, and constructive criticism that you give me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me + boredom + Lack of Sleep= part of this chapter**

**Also, please tell me if you have any ideas, or have spotted any spelling errors**

**I own none of these characters**

**Enjoy!**

_Kal Skirata – Triblade_

_Mereel – LadiesMan_

_Ordo – ItsAKama_

_Fi – ImNotDead_

_Niner – OmegaLeader_

_Atin – MostStubbornCommandoEver_

_Darman – iCommando_

_Corr – YouCantTouchThis_

_Scorch – TimeBomb_

_Fixer – MrFixIt_

_Sev – DoItAndYouDie_

_Boss – DeltaLeader_

_Walon Vau – IloveMird_

_Etain – IUsedTheForce_

_Jusik - MandoForce_

_DoItAndYouDie has signed on_

DoItAndYouDie: Finally, I'm away from those two Di'kute

_TimeBomb has signed on_

_ImNotDead has signed on_

TimeBomb: poke

ImNotDead: poke

DoItAndYouDie: uhhhg! Cant you two go find someone _else_ to bother?

TimeBomb: no

ImNotDead: maybe…..

DoItAndYouDie: your impossible.

ImNotDead: oh! Duty calls!

TimeBomb: no it doesn't!

DoItAndYouDie: Duty shoots, unless its Kal…..he usually calls first

ImNotDead: that's the point

_ImNotDead has signed off_

TimeBomb: I don't get it

DoItAndYouDie: That makes two of you.

_MrFixIt has signed on_

MrFixIt: What are you two doing? We're on a mission, pay attention.

TimeBomb: Aw, cool your jets vod.

DoItAndYouDie: Yeah, we're just trying to have a little fun.

MrFixIt: Just-just pay attention. We don't need a vist from Va'buir.

TimeBomb: *Grumbles*

DoItAndYouDie: Yeah, yeah, I'll get right on that.

MrFixIt: Yeah, you better.

_TimeBomb has signed out_

_DoItAndYouDie has signed out_

_MrFixIt has signed out_

_iCommando has signed on_

_MandoForce has signed on_

iCommando: Let me guess- Jusik

MandoForce: How'd you know?

iCommando: A little blue and white birdy told me.

MandoForce:….Mereel….?

iCommando: mhm.

MandoForce: Wait, Dar, aren't you in a briefing?

iCommando:…

_iCommando has signed off_

_DoItAndYouDie has signed on_

MandoForce: Hey Sev, can I ask you something?

DoItAndYouDie: You just did.

MandoForce: Was it by any chance, your idea make Zey's office look like the result of a tornado blowing through there…..?

DoItAndYouDie: Naw, that was just the distraction.

MandoForce: Lol, then what was the actual prank?

DoItAndYouDie: Don't ask, don't tell.

MandoForce: Aw, your no fun..

DoItAndYouDie: Yeah, well, I don't recall ever saying I was in the first place, anyway.

MandoForce: True, true.

_MandoForce has signed off_

_ItsAKama has signed on_

DoItAndYouDie: What'd you do, kick Jusik off his own computer again?

ItsAKama: Yes. Oh, and have they caught on to who did it yet, ner vod?

DoItAndYouDie: Jusik caught on to our little decoy, but that's it.

ItsAKama: So, who should we hang like a chandelier next, then? Any ideas?

DoItAndYouDie: A few.

**Big Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story, for they encouraged me to write this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

I have gone back to read what I have posted, and I realized that Fixer's name doesn't appear.

Also, I am now making an attempt to string together an actual plot for this story, but I have no ideas as of now. Any feedback on ideas on how to get this story going again, as it did start off as a oneshot, wil be greatly apprieciated.

Hoping to update soon,

Darth Sparten


End file.
